ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Tom and Jerry In Toy Story - (Movie)
Tom and Jerry in Toy Story is the very first Tom and Jerry crossover movie that the cat and mouse have ever crossover with a Disney/Pixar property since Disney MGM Studios had been shut down that Tom and Jerry are no longer being Disney Characters along with Mickey Mouse and all of the others. So DisneyToon Studios and Renegade Animation will be coming back together again for this direct to video Tom and Jerry crossover film with Darrel Van Citters as the director and Tom Hanks as the film production supervisor. '''Tom and Jerry in Toy Story '''is American/ British buddy slapstick comedy 2D cartoon flash animated film made by Warner Bros Animation, Turner Entertainment and Renegade Animation as they're the behalf of DisneyToon Studios and Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment. Plot Tom and Jerry are back for their very first crossover film in the Disney/Pixar Universe when the cat and mouse duo will meet Andy and his toys for the first time ever. When Tom and Jerry entered into the magic of Andy's room when toys come to life. When Andy's Birthday comes that he'll be having a party at Pizza Planet but one only toy can go to the party that all of the toys started having a big argument about who reserves to go the party until Tom and Jerry encourages the toys especially Woody and Buzz Lightyear to get along with others. Andy chosen Woody to go with him to his birthday party at Pizza Planet that Buzz Lightyear was annoyed because Andy didn't choose him. When Tom and Jerry went downstairs to make themselves some dinner all of the toys decided to seek out the window to Andy's Birthday Party without Tom and Jerry noticed them. Couple of hours after Tom and Jerry noticed all of Andy's toys were disappeared they will have to go on their biggest journey to find the toys before Andy and Woody return from the birthday party. Film Chapter/ Scripts * Part 1 * Part 2 * Part 3 * Part 4 * Part 5 * Part 6 * Part 7 * Part 8 * Part 9 * Final Part/ Closing Credits Characters/ Voice Cast Character Reel Gallery Songs * You’ve Got A Friend In Me - (Randy Newman Original Song) Opening Credits * Woody, Your Best Pal ! - (Tom and Jerry's Song) they sung to Buzz Lightyear to encourages him to get along with Woody. * I’m Talking About Safety - (Jerry’s Song) Jerry sung to Tom and teach him about keeping they safe At DINO Station * We're Gonna On A Pizza Truck Roller-Coaster - (Song Sung By Randy Newman) * Shoot, Shoot Corking War - (Song Sung By Randy Newman) * I'm On Our Way - (Jerry's Song) * We're Gonna On A Pizza Truck Roller-Coaster - Reprise (Tom and Jerry's Version) * You’ve Got A Friend In Me - (Tom and Jerry’s Cover Version) Ending Song Soundtrack CD Home Video Release Dates Trivia Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover films Category:Crossover movies Category:Disney films Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Pixar Films Category:Pixar Animation Studios